Hope
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. TERMINADO. Ella había dejado de creer en la esperanza, pero entonces conoció a un joven apuesto de escandalosos cabellos naranjas, quien le hizo volver a tener ilusión por el futuro. New cap: DIEZ.
1. Chapter 1

**. Hope .**

De: **PRISS**

04-FEB-11

09-JUL-12

_Capítulo I._

* * *

_Ella había dejado de creer en la esperanza, pero entonces conoció a un joven apuesto de escandalosos cabellos naranjas, quien le hizo volver a tener ilusión por el futuro._

* * *

El joven pelinaranja se quedó helado tras abrir la puerta. Ante él, la mujer más hermosa que sus jóvenes ojos hayan visto jamás.

Ella le sonreía suavemente, con nostalgia. . . con un aire de tristeza.

**~ Busco a Isshin Kurosaki, ¿está en casa?.**

**~ Amm, bueno. . .**

Era todo lo que Ichigo podía decir, no porque la lengua se le hubiese atorado o no supiese el paradero de su padre, es solo que se quedó sin habla ante la belleza femenina; incapaz de poder apartar los ojos de ella.

**~ Bu-bueno, él. . .**

**~ Ah!, pero que gran sorpresa, Rukia-chan !. . .**

De pronto, la escandalosa voz del mayor de los Kurosaki se dejó escuchar llena de alegría.

Y en segundos, el doctor ya estaba en la entrada de la casa, tirando a su hijo al piso y abrazando cariñosamente a la pelinegra que lo buscaba.

**~ Tanto tiempo, Isshin-san.**

**~ Años, pequeña. . . pero pasa, pasa, quiero saber todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo.**

El pelinegro entró a la casa, seguido de la chica de ojos violeta, pasando junto al muchacho, quien seguía tirado en el piso, con su ceño más marcado que de costumbre.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ Así que. . . te estableciste nuevamente aquí en Karakura.**

**~ Sí.**

**~ Pero, si no mal recuerdo, ¡ vendiste tu esa casa !.**

**~ Sí, yo. . . no podría volver a vivir allí.**

Rukia escondió sus tristes ojos tras unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Una dolorosa sonrisa le adornó el rostro. Mientras tanto, Ichigo, que se hallaba en un sillón frente a la pelinegra, fingía fastidio y escuchar desinteresado lo que su padre y esa mujer conversaban, pero la verdad es que había estado más que atento a cada palabra, cada gesto y cualquier detalle de la chica de ojos violeta.

Aunque si estaba muy incómodo. Claro, su viejo lo había dejado en ridículo frente a esa hermosa mujercita.

Rukia alzó el rostro, cruzando su mirada con la del muchacho pelinaranja, quien se estremeció ante su mirar y desvió la mirada, sonrojándose levemente sin poder evitarlo.

La Kuchiki entrecerró los ojos y sonrió sutil. A pesar de su pésimo carácter y su apariencia de pandillero, le daba la impresión de que, en el fondo, el hijo de Isshin era un chico lindo.

**~ Entonces, ¿fue tu hermano quien te envió?.**

La pelinegra giró el rostro donde el médico.

**~ Sí, quiere que me haga cargo de la sucursal de Karakura.**

El Kurosaki de pronto se puso serio, llamando la atención del pelinaranja.

**~ ¿Por qué aceptaste?.**

La mirada de la Kuchiki se posó sobre el techo de la sala, ante la pregunta del moreno.

Bueno, es que a pesar de los recuerdos tristes, también hubo muchos momentos felices. Ella simplemente quería intentar recuperar la vida que tuvo en Karakura antes de que la lluvia cubriese su corazón.

Una sonrisa triste adornó su carita, pero ninguna palabra emergió de sus labios. Isshin lo entendió y decidió cambiar de tema. Pero su hijo. . . para Ichigo fue imposible pasar por alto la tristeza que opacó los hermosos ojos de la mujer. El muchacho se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras su viejo y Rukia hablaban sobre todo lo que acarrearía el regreso de la chica. ¿Dónde viviría?, ¿qué puesto tendría en la compañía de su familia?, ¿compraría muebles para su nueva casa o traería sus cosas desde Tokyo?.

Este último detalle tan insignificante, fue el que, sin saberlo el pelinaranja, cambiaría su vida.

**~ De hecho, algunas de mis cosas llegan mañana desde Tokyo, aunque tendré que comprar muebles nuevos, así que tendré mucho trabajo arreglando el departamento, el mismo de antes, ¿lo recuerda?. El que tenía antes de la universidad y conocer a. . . ya sabe.**

**~ Sí, lo recuerdo.**

**~ Hay que pintar, acomodar los muebles, redecorar, tapizar. . . tendré mucho trabajo en las próximas semanas y. . .**

**~ Ahh, no te preocupes, Rukia-chan, aquí tengo a tu salvador, el ayudante perfecto.**

La pelinegra sonrió nerviosa, cada vez que Isshin hablaba de forma tan apasionada significaba problemas.

Ella estaba a punto de negarse, fuese lo que fuese lo que el hombre pretendía, pero él no le dio tiempo. . .

**~ Está de vacaciones, así que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Sé que es un vago, bueno para nada, pero será de utilidad en lo que a la remodelación de la casa se refiere. ¡ Y lo mejor de todo es que el servicio será gratis !, jajaja...**

**~ Isshin-san, yo no. . .**

**~ Ichigo te ayudará a dejar como nuevo tu departamento.**

La Kuchiki borró toda sonrisa de su lindo rostro, girando a ver al muchacho, entre apenada y sorprendida, mientras que el médico lo miraba con expresión burlona y triunfante.

**~ ¡¿ Queeé ?!. . .**

Fue el grito del muchacho, que seguro se escuchó en toda Karakura.

Oh, sí. Su padre acaba de nombrarlo el esclavo oficial, y gratuito, de aquella hermosa mujer. Ichigo no sabía si sentirse humillado, indignado o agradecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Este fic surgió por la gran tentación de emparejar a una Rukia mayor que Ichigo.

Y es que, imagino al pelinaranja totalmente embobado por una mujer que, en teoría, ni loca se fijaría en él.

Ella, de familia acomodada, elegante, madura y muy bella.

Mientras Ichigo apenas rebasa la mayoría de edad, estudiante sin dinero, cara de pocos amigos, un carácter terrible, sin mencionar el aspecto de pandillero a causa del color de su cabello.

Si no fuera por Isshin, Ichigo jamás habría tenido pretexto para estar cerca de la Kuchiki ^0^ .


	2. Chapter 2

**. Hope .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo II._

* * *

El pelinaranja se quedó inmóvil. La pelinegra abrió la puerta un minuto después de que el tocara el timbre. Ichigo perdió la capacidad del habla al verla. . . otra vez.

Estaba hermosa y sobre todo sexy.

**~ Ichigo-kun. . . ¿estás bien?.**

**~ Eh?.**

**~ Estás muy callado, te hablo pero no reaccionas. ¿Qué?, ¿acaso Chappy te comió la lengua?.**

Rukia sonrió tan dulce y a la vez traviesa que derritió al Kurosaki, quien dejó de respirar cuando la chica lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró dentro del departamento.

La Kuchiki hablaba animadamente, compartiendo con el muchacho sus planes para redecorar el lugar, pero él no le ponía atención a sus palabras, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la mujercita frente suyo.

La primera vez que la vio la encontró hermosa, pero ahora. . . Ichigo tuvo que echarle la culpa a la ropa informal, y de hecho escasa, de la pelinegra, quien lucía unos shorts de mezclilla algo gastados que apenas le cubrían su perfecto trasero, dejándole ver la total perfección de aquellas piernas. Y la playera blanca sin mangas dejaba mucha piel blanca para admirar. Definitivamente la ojivioleta se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

Ichigo se sintió incomodo; estaba solo, con esa mujer tan bella, él era tan joven e inmaduro con respecto a las chicas, pero aun cuando Rukia a duras penas aparentaba veinte años, ella ya era una mujer adulta. . . mayor que él.

**~ Y bien, ¿qué opinas?.**

**~ ¿De qué?.**

**~ Del lugar, tonto !.**

La pelinegra hizo una especie de puchero e Ichigo no supo cómo reaccionar.

**~ Ah, es agradable.**

Él dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras, nervioso, se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada.

Rukia suspiró, resignada. Ese chico era un poco extraño. Le restó importancia al asunto y le indicó al pelinaranja lo que debía hacer. Primero pintar todas las paredes pues ostentaban un color verde pistache que no era del agrado de la Kuchiki. Ya cuando todo estuviese de un lindo y puro blanco, mandaría traer los muebles que compró para este departamento.

Ichigo se quedó pintando la estancia, mientras la pelinegra se encargaba de remodelar la que volvería a ser su habitación.

El Kurosaki se quedó acompañado por el silencio, pensando en las volubles sensaciones que aquella mujer provocaba en él. A veces le agradaba su compañía y otras más se sentía incómodo con ella. . . mucho.

Estuvo así por largo rato, hasta que su mente pareció hacer click ante algo que le mencionara la ojivioleta. . .

**~ ¡¿ Chappy ?!.**

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Un par de semanas después de arduo y duro trabajo de remodelación, ambos jóvenes se tomaron un poco más de confianza. Solo faltaba una habitación por pintar y al trabajar los dos juntos seguramente terminarían pronto.

Mientras pintaban paredes opuestas, conversaban más de lo que lo habían hecho en días pasados.

Ichigo descubrió entonces que tenían muchas cosas en común, la principal, sin duda, la preocupación por sus amigos y seres queridos.

**~ ¿Qué te parece, Ichigo?.**

Preguntaba la pelinegra, al entrar en el que sería su taller dedicado exclusivamente para lo que más le gustaba hacer. . . pintar.

Cargaba una enorme pintura que al mostrársela al pelinaranja, este quedó helado.

**~ ¿Verdad que es preciosa?, ¡ toda una obra de arte !.**

El Kurosaki sintió deseos de vomitar. Esa cosa era, era. . .

**~ ¡ Horrible !.**

Dijo sin más, siendo sincero.

Rukia dobló sus pequeñas y graciosas cejas, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su compañero.

**~ ¿Qué dijiste?.**

**~ ¡ Que la pintura es horrible !. Parece una rata diabólica que. . .**

**~ ¡ Tú lo quisiste !. . .**

Decía la Kuchiki, mientras acomodaba la pintura sobre el muro y se giraba donde el pelinaranja, abalanzándose sobre él, dispuesta a matarlo con sus propias manos. Quería ahorcarlo, sí, sí, pagaría caro por insultar su talento y a ese animalito que ella tanto amaba.

**~ ¿Qué te pasa, enana?, arrggg !. . . Estás loca !, ¡ su-suéltame !. . .**

Ichigo se retorcía bajo el pequeño cuerpo de la joven, preguntándose cómo es que esa mujercita tenía tanta fuerza.

Lo peor fue el roce entre sus cuerpos al forcejear. El Kurosaki era consciente de la figura de la pelinegra encima suyo. Su calor, su aroma, sus curvas, ¡ TODO !.

El pelinaranja intentó no perder el control de la situación. Sujetarle las manos fue relativamente fácil, logrando no solo que ella no lo ahorcase, sino también no tocarla más de lo necesario, ni siquiera por equivocación, o en su caso, en defensa propia.

Pero cierta parte de su cuerpo no entendió los gritos internos de "contrólate". . .

**~ Eres un grosero !, un insensible !, un, un. . .**

La voz de la Kuchiki se apagó, sus hermosos ojos, ahora desteñidos, se posaron incrédulos sobre el atractivo rostro del muchacho.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, desistiendo en su intento de asesinato, todo, porque una parte de la anatomía de su amigo había "despertado" literalmente. . .

**~ I-Ichigo !, qué?!. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Cass.** Hola. agradezco mucho que leas mis historias. Espero que este fic también te guste. Por lo pronto, la relación ichiruki ya comenzó 0v0 .

**Maeda Ai.** Ishhin le hizo un gran favor a su hijo. Y fue un favor grande considerando lo que pasó en este cap ^/^ .

**.**

**.**

Adoro este cap. Definitivamente, estaba muy inspirada cuando lo escribí ^0^ .

Creo que la reacción de Rukia se asemeja mucho a la que tendría en el anime, al menos eso me digo a mi misma ^v^ .

La reacción de Ichigo, pues… sería normal.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

**. Hope .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III._

* * *

**~ I-Ichigo !, qué?!. . .**

La voz de Rukia sonó insegura y confundida mientras el muchacho oprimía con fuerza los ojos y la quijada, tratando de resistirse.

**~ Ichigo, yo. . .**

**~ ¡ No digas nada !.** -Rugió el pelinaranja, asustándola.- **~ So-solo. . . ¡ quítate de encima !.**

Le exigió, pero la pelinegra no se movió. Estaba sorprendida por la incómoda situación, pero estaba consciente de todas las reacciones del Kurosaki, la de su cuerpo, por supuesto, pero también su expresión de sufrimiento, como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse. Y ni mencionar su voz, que, a pesar de la furia, sonaba entre dolida y avergonzada.

Y la Kuchiki decidió que no podía dejar las cosas así, no solo por ver a Ichigo sufriendo de esa manera, una tortura a la que, sin querer, ella lo había sometido. . . también lo hacía por ella. . .

"_Porque lo estoy deseando y necesitando. . . tanto o más que él."_

Con este pensamiento, Rukia onduló las caderas, creando una deliciosa fricción entre su sexo y el de Ichigo, cubiertos por las ropas, claro.

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, encontrando los lindos ojos violetas ahora oscurecidos por lo que reconoció como deseo.

**~ ¡¿Q-qué haces, Rukia?!, aahhh !. . .**

El Kurosaki arqueó la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ante la avasalladora corriente eléctrica que traspasó su cuerpo. La pelinegra volvió a mecer las caderas sin detenerse esta vez.

**~ Para ya !, e-enana o no, no podré. . .**

**~ ¡ No lo hagas !.**

Le pidió ella con voz entrecortada.

Ahora la mujer tampoco podía detenerse, aun cuando sabía que esto estaba mal, que él era mucho más joven que ella y que además no tenía un pasado tan complicado como el suyo, que era un chico agradable y además su amigo, aun así. . .

**~ I-Ichigo. . . ¡ m-másss !. . .**

El pelinaranja perdió el control totalmente; con brusquedad, sujetó las caderas de la ojivioleta, imponiendo un ritmo frenético al contacto entre sus sexos. Rukia se entregó completamente al placer, cerrando los ojos y arqueando su frágil espalda, dejando aquella travesura en manos de su joven compañero.

Quizá era la tensión sexual que indudablemente había entre ambos, o la tremenda necesidad de sexo que cada uno tenía, ella por su falta de un hombre, él por su poca experiencia, pero no pudieron prolongar más aquella deliciosa tortura.

Ichigo no podía más, estaba a punto de explotar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue posarse encima de Rukia y venirse sobre ella. . . ¡ y lo hizo !.

Con cierta brusquedad, empujó a la pelinegra hasta que la tuvo de espaldas contra el piso, se bajó la cremallera y sacó su hombría del apretado encierro de sus pantalones, luego bajó los shorts de la chica, dejándola en braguitas.

Fue tan rápido, no estaba pensando. . . solo quería saciarse. Aun así pudo frotar su pene un minuto contra la vulva de la Kuchiki, que estaba protegida por las pantis de encaje blanco.

La sensación de la caricia de sus sexos se maximizó e Ichigo no pudo soportarlo más. Con un fuerte gemido, vertió su carga en las braguitas de la ojivioleta.

Poco después, lo único que se escuchaba eran jadeos provocadas por la agitada respiración de los amantes.

El pelinaranja mantenía su mirada sobre su miembro, ahora ya menos duro, y la mancha blanca que quedó en las pantis de Rukia. Estaba muy avergonzado y decepcionado de sí mismo, quería que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que la lujuria, las hormonas y la fuerte atracción que esa mujer ejercía sobre él nublasen por completo su juicio?.

"_No pude evitarlo, es que ella. . . ¡ me vuelve loco !."_

El Kurosaki trataba de justificarse, pero aun así se sentía como un maldito aprovechado, pervertido y violador. Es que Rukia era tan pequeña frágil y delicada, tan hermosa. . . a veces graciosa.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de irse sin decir nada o mirar a la linda chica tendida en el piso, de no ser por un suspiro de ésta, que le caló hondo en la consciencia y en el corazón.

El chico volteó a verla, incrédulo de escuchar a Rukia suspirar de forma tan dulce, soñadora y seductora. Sus hermosos ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad y una coqueta sonrisita adornaba su bello rostro.

**~ Ru-Rukia, yo. . .**

**~ ¡ Ichi es un chico muy travieso !.**

**~ Lo siento !, no quise. . .**

**~ ¿No quisiste?, es una lástima !. . . ¡ porque me gustó mucho !.**

El Kurosaki, quien había girado el rostro, avergonzado, la miró sorprendido, encontrándose con la traviesa y seductora expresión de su compañera, quien, con suaves movimientos llenos de sensualidad, lo sujetó del rostro y lo atrajo a ella, estampando sus delicados labios con los de él, iniciando con un beso apasionado que encendió nuevos sentimientos para el pelinaranja, quien no se resistió más a aquella hermosa, experimentada y hechizante mujer.

Desde ese instante, en secreto, Ichigo se proclamaba el eterno y feliz esclavo de esa mujer. . . de Kuchiki Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Cass.** Rukia siempre defenderá a Chappy. Aquí el nuevo cap, ojalá te guste aunque está algo intenso 0v0 .

**IfakehappyI.** Gracias por leer este fic, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Natsumivat.** Hola, muchas gracias por leer este y otros de mis fics 0v0 . Sin duda, Isshin es de mucha ayuda para el ichiruki. En este cap, las cosas avanzaron bastante, aunque aun falta lo más intenso. Pronto se develará quien es la persona a la que se refiere la pelinegra 0v0 .

**Maeda Ai.** Y vaya forma de iniciar la relación. En este cap ya avanzaron bastante 0v0 .

**.**

** .**

Un "lemoncito" ^¬^ .

Ok, Rukia jamás reaccionaría en el anime como lo hizo en este cap.

Aunque muchos lo soñamos ¬¬' .

Quizá me apresuré a unir a este par, pero hay tantas situaciones en mi cabeza para ellos, que no quise alargar más su relación de amistad.

* * *

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**. Hope .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IV._

* * *

Las remodelaciones al departamento de Rukia se prolongaron más de lo estimado. Claro, dado que ambos jóvenes aprovechaban el tiempo en que estaban juntos, supuestamente trabajando en los detalles del lugar, cuando en realidad eran protagonistas de memorables y apasionados fajes.

Cualquier pretexto, un simple roce entre ellos, a veces accidental, era suficiente para desatar los más profundos deseos de la pareja y externarlos en profundos besos y caricias cada vez más descaradas.

Ichigo no podía más, era un joven viril con las hormonas alborotadas, que solo había estado con una mujer en su corta vida, una ex-novia cuyo rostro y nombre figuraban difusos en su mente, pues carecían de sentido justo ahora, en especial teniendo a la linda Kuchiki entre sus brazos.

Y ahora, deseaba a la pelinegra a toda costa. Ya no soportaba la tortura de tenerla a su lado, tan apasionada, y no poder hacerla suya.

Cuando el Kurosaki comenzó a volverse brusco y desesperado en sus encuentros con la mujer, supo que debía hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras antes de terminar violándola.

"_Lo que menos quiero es lastimarla de alguna forma."_

Pensaba.

Y justo en ese instante en que estaba decidido a abrir su corazón y sincerarse con la ojivioleta, ella lo recibía más apasionada que nunca, ataviada con un diminuto y sexy vestido que dejó a Ichigo sin aliento.

**~ Ru-Rukia, ¿qué?!. . .**

**~ Shuuu, ¡ no digas nada !.**

La Kuchiki besó fugazmente los labios del pelinaranja para luego guiarlo tranquilamente a su recamara. El Kurosaki la siguió sumiso, feliz y ansioso ante lo que sabía ya era inevitable.

El camino a la habitación de la pelinegra se demoró ya que el muchacho la sujetaba insistentemente entre sus brazos, robándole cuantos besos podía, sin mencionar las caricias y apretones que sus traviesas manos infringían sobre la blanca piel de su compañera.

Al entrar en la recamara, la situación se tornó seria. Ichigo se portó más dulce y delicado con la joven, quien lo miraba fijamente y con seriedad. La diferencia de edades los había detenido hasta ahora y aun en esos instantes los hacía dudar.

Nueve años no era cualquier cosa, pero aun así. . .

"_No puedo más !, lo necesito a él !. . . ¡ solo a él !."_

Con esto en mente, Rukia rodeó al pelinaranja, parándose de puntitas para depositar un delicado y tierno beso en la boca de su compañero.

Se apartó ligeramente y se perdió en los ojos miel del muchacho. Ichigo igual parecía hipnotizado con las gemas violáceas que la chica tenía por ojos. Mirándose fijamente mientras la distancia entre ellos se extinguía y se aferraban el uno al otro en un beso brusco y apasionado, casi salvaje.

Con los ojos cerrados, se dirigieron a la cama, tropezando con ésta y cayendo en la misma. Rukia bajo el cuerpo del pelinaranja.

Las manos del Kurosaki recorrieron la silueta femenina, memorizando las delicadas curvas y deleitándose con la textura suave.

**~ ¡ Oh, Ichigo. . . !**

El joven se aferró a su compañera al escucharla gemir de aquel modo tan sensual.

Controlado por el deseo y la pasión, Ichigo terminó por desgarrar la parte superior del vestido de la Kuchiki, sus ojos miel se colorearon ámbar y parecía que el resto del vestido tendría la misma suerte.

Un aire salvaje se distinguía en la mirada del muchacho, entonces, Rukia le acarició la mejilla y le regaló la sonrisa más dulce que Ichigo haya visto nunca. . .

**~ Tranquilo. . . ¡ estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte !.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**kleinegirl87.** Es cierto, la temperatura sube con esta pareja ^^ .

**Maria Espinoza.** Muchas gracias, ojalá este nuevo cap también sea de tu agrado.

**Cass.** Si Kubo hubiera desarrollado más la relación ichiruki, Bleach hubiera sido sublime T_T .

**Maeda Ai.** Y vaya que tuvo suerte, ahora la relación es muy intensa 7w7 .

**Natsumivat.** Muchas gracias por seguir mis fics. Me has dejado muchos reviews de diversas historias, gracias ^v^ . Bueno, este cap está más cortito, pero se viene lo más intenso. La relación ichiruki avanzará bastante.

**.**

** .**

Con ustedes, Hichigo a punto de controlar el cuerpo del pelinaranja. . . y todo por la lujuria ^0^ .

¿Recuerdan la mirada de Ichigo después de golpear a Renji por primera vez?, es la misma que tiene al final de este cap.

Siento dejarlos con un cap tan pequeño y a la mitad de lo más importante, pero lo compensaré en el siguiente.

* * *

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**. Hope .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo V._

* * *

Ichigo suavizó su mirada y sus ojos recuperaron su color habitual. La Kuchiki lo había desarmado totalmente con su voz, sus palabras y su cálido toque. Desde ese instante. El pelinaranja ya se había entregado a ella.

Más sereno, el muchacho se despojó de su ropa y desnudó a la pelinegra con total cuidado, como cuando se desenvuelve un regalo importante y se teme llegar a romperlo. Así veía él a Rukia. . . tan frágil, como la porcelana más fina. Y tenía miedo de lastimarla si volvía a perder el control.

Cuando ambos cuerpos quedaron sin ropa, Ichigo fue recompensado con la hermosa imagen de la desnudez de la ojivioleta.

**~ ¡ Eres tan bella !.**

Le susurró al tiempo en que su mirada recorría la silueta femenina y un intenso carmín coloreaba las mejillas de la chica.

El Kurosaki colmó a la pelinegra con su cuerpo, cubriéndola totalmente mientras sus manos la recorrían entera y sus ansiosos labios viajaban de la dulce boca de la mujer hasta los redondos y pequeños pechos de esta, lamiendo y succionando los botones rosas; haciendo gemir con más fuerza a su amante.

Ichigo restregó su hombría contra la intimidad de la pelinegra, creando una deliciosa fricción entre ambos.

**~ I-Ichigo, ya. . . ¡ hazlo ya !.**

El joven miró por un momento a su compañera, luego se acomodó entre sus piernas y colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del sexo femenino. . . empujó lenta pero firmemente, disfrutando de aquel primer encuentro.

Rukia se arqueó al sentirlo dentro suyo, tan tortuosamente lento. . . pero era delicioso. Cuando por fin el considerable tamaño del pelinaranja estuvo completamente alojado en la cálida intimidad de la chica, ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos por unos instantes, como si se reconocieran, mirándose el uno al otro.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y retrocedió un poco, sacando unos centímetros de su masculinidad. Aquel roce los hizo gemir a ambos, lo que desencadenó en la verdadera entrega. Los amantes comenzaron a agitar las caderas, restregando sus sexos una y otra vez en busca de aquel ansiado placer.

Agitada bajo el perfecto cuerpo del pelinaranja, Rukia gemía sin reserva.

¡ Kami !, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvo con un hombre.

"_Desde que mi esposo murió."_

Recordaba, aceptando que había estado muy necesitada de un hombre, de sentir la espina viril hundida en su interior, de alguien que la satisfaga en la cama. . . pero que también le brindase su compañía, su apoyo, que la hiciera sentir especial. Necesitaba de alguien como Ichigo. . . tan tierno, pero viril y apasionado, cuidadoso y salvaje al mismo tiempo. Joven y fuerte, lleno de energía para complacerla y satisfacer todas sus necesidades. . . y no solo carnales.

Rukia se dejó envolver y llevar por la lujuria, disfrutando del ir y venir de las caderas del pelinaranja al encuentro de las suyas, fundiéndose en ella.

La Kuchiki se concentró en el roce de su sexo y el de Ichigo, en el cosquilleo, el placer. . . y explotó. Su éxtasis la sacudió intensamente, provocando espasmos que la hicieron prácticamente derretirse alrededor del Kurosaki y apretarlo en su interior con fuerza, invitándolo a compartir su gozo y venirse en ella.

Ichigo apretó los dientes. La piel interna de su amante lo estaba matando de placer, apretando su virilidad como si quisiera exprimir hasta la última gota de su esencia.

El pelinaranja pudo soportar un poco más aquella deliciosa tortura y embistió cuatro veces más a la bella mujer que gozaba bajo su cuerpo, para luego abandonarse al orgasmo que lo venció y lo recorrió por completo, obligándolo a verter su semen en el cálido y dulce interior de Rukia.

**~ Ahhh!, Ru-Rukia !, aahhh !. . .**

La Kuchiki sintió como la hombría del pelinaranja se hinchó para luego descargarse en ella.

"_Dios !, esto. . . ¡ esto me encanta !."_

Pensaba ella mientras recibía entre sus brazos al cansado cuerpo del pelinaranja, que reposaba su cabeza sobre los suaves senos de su mujer.

Ichigo sonrió. . .

"_¡ Mi mujer !. . . ¡ me encanta como suena !."_

Con este pensamiento, el pelinaranja fue regulando su respiración y sus latidos poco a poco; su miembro perdió fuerza y terminó por retirarlo de la cálida intimidad femenina, aunque contra sus deseos.

Cuando fijó sus ojos en ella, fue como ver su alma y exponer la suya propia. Ichigo supo en ese instante que no habría otra mujer más que Rukia. . . esperaba que ella sintiese lo mismo.

La Kuchiki en cambio estaba aterrada. ¿Qué había hecho?. Había mantenido relaciones con un jovencito apenas mayor de edad. Él tenía podo de haber iniciado sus estudios universitarios, no podría brindarle la estabilidad que ella necesitaba. Ella era una adulta, debía ser responsable, por ella. . . por él.

No debió dejarse llevar por las emociones. Ella necesitaba a un hombre, no a un chico, sin importar lo lindo, tierno y apasionado que Ichigo fuese con ella.

Debía dejarlo, debía hacerle ver que lo suyo no estaba bien, que no debían. . . pero esos ojos miel. Había. . . tanto cariño reflejado en ellos y además el Kurosaki la rodeaba con firmeza, como si protegiese algo muy valioso.

**~ Ichi. . .**

Cualquier comentario que quisiera ella hacer, se extinguió entre sus labios y los del pelinaranja en un beso demandante y profundo.

Luego, sin darse cuenta, Ichigo nuevamente estaba hundido en ella. . . totalmente en ella.

Rukia calló sus miedos; el placer y el gozo le nublaron el juicio y dejó que Ichigo la elevara hasta las nubes de tanto placer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Maria Espinoza.** Me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero que este cap te guste aun más ^v^ .

**Maeda Ai.** Te dejo la parte intensa que quedó pendiente en el cap anterior. Confío en que te gustará , jeje.

**Natsumivat.** Agradezco mucho que dejes reviews. Me alegra que este fic y otros que he escrito sean de tu agrado. En este cap tuvimos lo más intenso del ichiruki, aunque pronto habrá algunos problemas 0v0 .

**.**

** .**

En este tipo de situaciones, imagino a un Ichigo tierno, pero tremendamente posesivo.

En el anime hay muchas razones de peso que impiden el ichiruki: él está vivo, ella no, ella es más de cien años mayor que él, etc.

Me traje a este fic muchos de esos impedimentos, aunque un tanto más terrenales y cotidianos.

Él es pobre, ella es adinerada. Ella es mayor que él (no tanto como en el anime ^^).

Ah, sí. . . Rukia era casada ^^ .

* * *

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**. Hope .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VI._

* * *

Sentada al borde de la ventana de su alcoba, Rukia se dio cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces lo analizara de forma fría y calculadora, o cuantas veces se dijera que Ichigo Kurosaki era solo un jovencito que no le convenía en ningún aspecto, incapaz de satisfacer a una mujer adulta y sofisticada como ella. Lo cierto es que Ichigo era el hombre perfecto, aquel que la complacía justo en lo que ella necesitaba. . . y más.

Le decía que era hermosa. Oh, sí, al oído, en susurros, y más apasionadamente en el lecho. Le hacía regalos; sí, eran sencillos y austeros, pero atesoraba mucho la pulsera para el tobillo en forma de Chappy que le había dado. Cuando le obsequiaba algo, aunque siempre tenía curvados los labios y el ceño fruncido, también tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo, lo que le otorgaba un toque tierno.

La escuchaba, le hablaba de sus propósitos. . . y la satisfacía enormemente en la cama.

**~ "Enorme" es la palabra clave.**

Se decía la Kuchiki. Una sonrisa pícara y traviesa adornándole el rostro.

El caso es que, aunque ella quiso frenar su relación con el Kurosaki, ya llevaban cuatro meses juntos. Ichigo estaba en su segundo año en la universidad y ella se hacía cargo de la gerencia en la empresa de su hermano.

Los arreglos del departamento hace mucho que se habían terminado y aunque ya no había un pretexto para verse, ellos seguían frecuentándose. Ahora incluso comenzaban a tener citas, lo cual la hacía sentirse incómoda y emocionada a la vez.

Pero también había mucha tristeza. No podía evitar sentirse triste. . .

**~ Kaien.**

Rukia susurró aquel nombre casi forzadamente.

No quería pensar en él, no quería recordarlo. . . dolía mucho. Y aunque su tristeza parecía ir menguando desde que tenía amoríos con Ichigo, no era fácil olvidarse del hombre que había sido su esposo por tres años, su primer amor y su primer hombre.

**~ ¿Por qué me dejaste, Kaien?.**

Le preguntó a la nada, su mirada clavada en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana, sin ver realmente más allá de la misma.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cada vez se le hacía más doloroso recordar a Kaien Shiba. . . Antes, por la tristeza que le causaba la repentina muerte de su esposo, así como la soledad y el dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Ahora porque no podía dejar de pensar que el pelinaranja no estaría en su vida si ella no hubiese regresado a Karakura. . .

**~ Y la razón de que volviese aquí fue. . . ¡ oh, Kaien !. . .**

Una lágrima se deslizó por la piel de porcelana que cubría las mejillas de la joven.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no desbordar su llanto.

"_Soy una mala persona."_

Se decía en su mente, una y otra vez.

"Egoísta e infiel" eran los adjetivos que creía que mejor la describían. Y es que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. . . Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese chico de amielados ojos y cabellos naranjas. Ahora no se creía capaz de seguir su vida normal sin la compañía de ese hombre, sus besos, sus caricias. . . su amor.

**~ ¿Amor?.**

Rukia torció las cejas con enfado. Ni siquiera sabía si Ichigo tenía esos sentimientos por ella; quizás él solo la estaba usando, claro. . . sexo con una mujer más experimentada, la fantasía sexual de todo jovencito.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. No, Ichigo no era ese tipo de persona. Él era todo un hombre; honesto, protector, dulce. . .

"_¡ Será un gran hombre !."_

Y este último pensamiento fue lo que hizo a la Kuchiki tomar una decisión. Ella era mayor, más madura y se estaba aprovechando de un chico mucho más joven.

**~ Debo terminar con esto, es lo mejor.**

Susurró para sí, justo antes de que sonase el timbre.

Se dirigió a abrir casi como un zombi; grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Kurosaki justo frente a ella.

**~ ¡ Hola, preciosa !.**

Le dijo él, para acto seguido estrecharla posesivamente entre sus brazos y besarla con voracidad.

**~ I-Ichigo, matte. . . debemos hablar de. . .**

**~ Luego, amor. . . luego.**

**~ Ichigo !.**

Rukia se zafó a duras penas de los labios del joven para mirarlo fijamente. . . sus ojos miel brillaban desbordando pasión. . . y más, mucho más.

**~ ¡ Te necesito, Rukia !.**

Ella entrecerró los ojos, tratando de resistirse a sus palabras y a lo que por él sentía.

**~ Y yo a ti. . .**

Le confesó ella en un susurro, rindiéndose totalmente y entregándose a ese chico desde ese mismo instante. Olvidándose de todo, de sus dudas, de sus temores, así como de cualquier regla moral que la separase de ese muchacho.

La Kuchiki se dio cuenta que nada más importaba, solo el joven pelinaranja que en ese instante la besaba como si no tuviese nada ni nadie más en el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Maria Espinoza.** Es cierto, Rukia pone muchos retos. En este cap trató de terminar con todo, pero no pudo. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap.

**Natsumivat.** Hola. Es cierto, Ichigo quedó prendado de Rukia desde el primer cap, pero después de lo que pasó en el anterior, ya no hay vuelta atrás para él. La edad es algo que frena a Rukia, pero se vienen algunos problemas para el ichiruki. Bueno, aquí ya se reveló que Kaien era el esposo de la pelinegra, y que falleció anteriormente. Por ese lado, Rukia es libre. Me disculpo por lo corto de los caps, es solo que ya me acostumbré a escribirlos de ese tamaño ^0^ . Espero que a pesar de lo cotos, te siga gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Meiko Uesugi Shindou.** Gracias por leer este fic, así como otros que he escrito de Bleach. Todos los que mencionas tienen su parte interesante; este en especial, me gusta por la diferencia de edades, ya que, de cierta manera, plasma algo que también en el anime es una gran diferencia entre el ichiruki. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me levantan el animo ^v^ .

**Maeda Ai.** Como mencionas, el deseo pudo más, y en este cap volvió a pasar. Aunque también habrá problemas 7w7 .

**.**

** .**

Lo sé, Rukia decide alejarse de Ichigo y a los cinco minutos, se arroja a sus brazos.

Si yo tuviese a mi propio Ichigo, haría lo mismo. Bueno, no, no querría alejarme. . .

Chico guapo, fuerte, responsable y, aunque no lo parece, amable y que se preocupa por los demás.

Solo en el anime hay hombres así T_T .

* * *

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**. Hope .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VII._

* * *

Rukia prácticamente se quedó congelada al abrir la puerta.

Cuando el insistente sonido del timbre la despertó y la arrancó de los cálidos brazos del Kurosaki, quien seguía dormido, la Kuchiki jamás imaginó que se encontraría con su hermano.

**~ ¿No me invitas a pasar, Rukia?.**

**~ ¡ Ni, nii-sama !, yo. . .**

**~ ¿Quién es, enana?.**

Cuando la voz de Ichigo se escuchó detrás de ella, la pelinegra supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su hermano miraba al pelinaranja como a una escoria, seguramente por verlo allí a esa hora, vistiendo unos simples pantaloncillos cortos y ella una bata de seda fina.

Byakuya torció la boca con marcado disgusto; era muy fácil atar cabos en la escena frente a él, pero lo peor, lo que tenía al Kuchiki hirviendo de ira, no era la revelación de que su hermana tenía relaciones con un "pobre diablo", como acostumbraba decir él mismo, sino que el amante en turno no fuese más que un jovencito inmaduro.

"_A duras penas tendrá la mayoría de edad."_

Pensaba el pelinegro, quien ya había entrado a la estancia y miraba fijamente al pelinaranja mientras se mantenía ese incómodo silencio.

**~ ¡ Rukia, ve a vestirte !. . . tenemos que hablar !.**

Byakuya habló sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al extraño joven que acompañaba a su hermana.

Rukia se dirigió apresurada a su habitación, casi corriendo. Necesitaba vestirse enseguida, no le gustaba la idea de dejar solos a esos dos, en especial conociendo la rebeldía de Ichigo; pero sería peor si desobedeciera a su hermano.

**~ ¿Y bien?.** –Comenzó Byakuya, una vez que la pelinegra se fuese.- **~ ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?.**

**~ ¿A caso no es bastante obvio?, ¡ no creo que tenga que explicártelo con manzanitas !.**

El Kuchiki arqueó una ceja ante la irreverente actitud de ese chico.

**~ Seré directo. ¡ Te prohíbo que sigas viendo a mi hermana !.**

El Kurosaki rió sutil y con burla al escuchar la exigencia de ese tipo.

**~ Por favor; nadie más que Rukia puede obligarme a no seguir junto a ella.**

**~ No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?. . . ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle a una Kuchiki?. . . ¡ nada !.**

Para el pelinegro, aquella era una ecuación muy simple; ese chiquillo no tenía ni en que caerse muerto. Era muy joven para darle a Rukia la clase de vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

"_Seguramente solo quiere estafarla."_

Pensó. O peor aún, quizá ese "don nadie" pretendía atarla a él y quedarse con todo su dinero. Pero si ese era el caso, la solución era muy fácil.

**~ ¿Cuánto?.**

**~ ¡¿Qué?!.**

**~ Fija una cantidad y será tuya a cambio de que te alejes de Rukia.**

Los ojos de Ichigo se destiñeron por la furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto estirado a ofenderlo de ese modo?. Más aún. . . había pisoteado sus sentimientos por la mujercita de ojos violetas.

**~ ¡ Maldito !. . .**

Gritó el pelinaranja justo antes de impactar su puño en el inexpresivo rostro del pelinegro. Byakuya se tambaleó pero no cayó al piso, sin embargo debía admitir que el chico golpeaba fuerte.

**~ No, Ichigo !. . .**

La voz de Rukia se hizo escuchar. Asustada, fue donde los contrincantes, aunque, al contrario de lo que esperaba el Kuchiki, ella no se apresuró preocupada por él, sino que se interpuso entre ellos, mirando con suplica a su novio. . . o lo que sea.

El Kurosaki respiraba agitado, incapaz de controlarse, sino fuese por Rukia, él ya se le habría lanzado encima al estirado ese, sin importarle que fuese el hermano de la mujer que tanto amaba.

**~ Por favor, Ichigo, vete. . . hablaremos luego, ¿sí?. Solo, solo vete !.**

**~ Pero, Rukia. . .**

**~ ¡ No quiero que pelees !.**

Ichigo apretó los dientes. Quería partirle la cara al imbécil frente a él, pero no quería hacer sufrir a Rukia, no a ella.

**~ Está bien, te veo esta noche.**

Le dijo el Kurosaki para luego besarla en la frente.

**~ Sí.**

**~ ¡ Eso no, nunca la volverás a ver !. . . Rukia, te prohíbo que te sigas viendo con él !.**

**~ Gomen-nasai, nii-sama, pero no puedo obedecerte, yo. . . Ichigo es muy importante para mí.**

Una gran alegría abrazó al pelinaranja al escuchar las palabras de su compañera.

Desafortunadamente la dicha le duró poco, pues fue el mismo Byakuya quien lo hundió en la más profunda depresión.

**~ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, no lo entiendo. ¡ Apenas año y medio que enviudaste !. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de tu esposo, Rukia?, ¿te olvidaste de Kaien Shiba?. . . ¿cómo puedes tener una relación con un chiquillo mucho más joven que tú?.**

Las pupilas de Ichigo se destiñeron ante las palabras del pelinegro. De hecho, el Kurosaki dejó de escucharlo apenas dijo que Rukia había enviudado. ¡ No podía ser cierto, era imposible !; ella no le había comentado nada al respecto. . . Rukia había amado a otro hombre.

No pudiendo soportar la idea, el pelinaranja giró a ver a la chica, con la esperanza de que negase todo. Pero ella solo bajó la mirada.

**~ Entonces es cierto !.**

**~ ¡ Ichigo, espera !, déjame explicarte. . .**

Pero el Kurosaki no la escuchó. Fue a la habitación a vestirse y no tardó ni cinco minutos en salir; pasando de largo a los hermanos sin siquiera mirarlos, ni siquiera a la pelinegra.

**~ Ichigo !, ¡ por favor no te vayas !, espera. . .**

Pero el chico la ignoró casi con crueldad y abandonó ese lugar sintiendo a su corazón romperse en pedacitos. Ichigo no se detuvo a pensar que la Kuchiki también sufría, pues él no quiso escucharla, no se detuvo sin importar las suplicas de la linda chica de ojos violetas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Maria Espinoza.** La situación del ichiruki está complicándose cada vez más.

**Maeda Ai.** Rukia ya no puede separarse del pelinaranja ^0^ .

**.**

** .**

No todo podía ser felicidad.

Ichigo y Byakuya nunca se llevarán bien, pero es algo que da muchas ideas para un fic.

Especialmente si se quiere agregar un poquito de drama 0v0 .

Ichigo está triste y molesto porque Rukia nunca le mencionó el "pequeño detalle" de que es viuda.

* * *

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**. Hope .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VIII._

* * *

**~ Lo siento, Rukia-san, pero Ichi-nii no está en casa.**

La Kuchiki dobló sus pequeñas cejas con pesar ante las palabras de la hermana de Ichigo; luego alzó la mirada hacia la ventana del pelinaranja.

"_Está abierta."_

Pensó, totalmente segura de que el chico no hacía más que evitarla.

Distraída, Rukia se quedó inmóvil mirando en aquella dirección sin prestarle atención a la gemela de oscuros cabellos; quien, por cierto, había estado dispuesta a reclamarle a aquella mujer por ser la causante del estado deprimido de su hermano, pero al verla, tanto o más triste que Ichigo, Karin no pudo evitar ponerse del lado de la Kuchiki.

**~ ¿Hay algún recado que quieras dejarle?.**

Preguntó la más joven de ambas, tratando, al menos un poco, de cerrar la brecha que se había formado entre esos dos.

La ojivioleta solo negó suavemente con la cabeza. Eran tantas las cosas que quería decirle al Kurosaki, pero ninguna podría devolverle la confianza que él había perdido en ella.

Quizás a causa de la triste sonrisa de la Kuchiki, Karin se atrevió a inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos y dolorosos.

**~ Ustedes son novios, ¿no es así?.**

Rukia se sonrojó ligeramente, dudando de la respuesta.

"_¿Aun lo somos?."_

La duda la estaba matando, sin embargo optó por susurrar lo que su corazón decía a gritos. . .

**~ Hai.**

**~ ¿Y tú lo quieres?.**

La triste sonrisa de la Kuchiki se desvaneció hasta que sus labios se torcieron con amargura. Bajó la mirada y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda.

"_¿Quererlo?. . . ¡ lo amo tanto !."_

Pesaba, segura de que el pelinaranja ya no quería volver a verla.

**~ Gomen-nasai !, debo irme. . .**

Sin más, Rukia se alejó a paso apresurado.

Karin no necesitó más palabras por parte de la Kuchiki, ni más tiempo para saber que esa chica estaba sufriendo tanto o más que Ichigo con esa distancia entre ellos. La joven apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Ahora estaba muy enfadada con su hermano por hacer sufrir a una mujer que sin duda lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Y sin aguantar más, la pelinegra subió al cuarto del pelinaranja y abrió la puerta de una patada.

**~ Tú !. . .**

**~ Oye, Karin, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de. . . ?**

**~ ¡ Cállate !.**

El mayor de los hermanos, quien yacía recostado en su cama tratando inútilmente de estudiar, se silenció ante el tono serio de la gemela.

¿Qué le pasaba?. Era obvio que su enojo no era por cualquier cosa, pero él no estaba de humor para aguantar los reclamos de su hermana pequeña. Y sin embargo, Ichigo nunca esperó que el reclamo de la chica tuviese algo que ver con Kuchiki Rukia. . .

**~ ¿Por qué?. . . ¿por qué no has querido hablar con ella una sola vez?.**

Las pupilas del chico se destiñeron a causa de la sorpresa provocada por aquella pregunta tan directa.

Ichigo torció la boca, haciendo que su ceño se marcase aún más de lo usual. ¿Qué era esto?, ¿cuándo fue que Karin se puso del lado de Rukia y lo traicionaba a él, su hermano mayor?. Era molesto y doloroso. . . le agregaba sal a la herida.

El pelinaranja hubiese querido reclamarle a gritos a Karin por defender a la mujer que lo había lastimado, pero no podía enfadarse con una de sus hermanas, además, la consciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo; él también estaba lastimando a Rukia. Y ahora ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener la razón o de estar siendo justo con la Kuchiki.

Pero aunque algo en su pecho dolía y se sentía terriblemente mal por rechazar a Rukia, su orgullo no lo dejaba perdonarla, aun cuando se moría por tenerla entre sus brazos, por besarla...

"_¡ Por hacerle el amor !."_

Ante aquel último pensamiento, Ichigo volvió a doblar los labios; desvió la mirada para luego girar sobre un costado y darle la espalda a su hermana.

**~ ¡ No es asunto tuyo !.** –Le dijo con voz enojada.- **~ Déjame solo !.**

La pelinegra frunció el ceño igual que su hermano pero no insistió más. Él tenía razón, no era su problema, lo cual era injusto porque igual se preocupaba.

Karin suspiró derrotada y caminó hasta la puerta para dejar solo al pelinaranja, no sin antes hacerle ver algo que él se negaba.

**~ Piénsalo bien, Ichi-nii. . . Rukia-san no te va a rogar por siempre. Llegará el momento en que simplemente se olvide de ti o se vaya lejos.**

Las palabras de la joven golpearon a Ichigo contra la realidad. Ninguna de esas opciones le gustaban, le causaban aún más dolor; sin embargo permaneció en silencio. Su hermana finalmente lo dejó en paz.

Y solo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse fue que el Kurosaki dejó de apretar ojos y dientes y su mueca de enfado se tornó en una de tristeza.

Se estaba muriendo sin Rukia, pero nada podía hacer. . . solo susurrar su lindo nombre, oculto en la penumbra de su habitación y de su corazón. . .

**~ Rukia !.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Natsumivat.** Hola. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Quizá tu opinión sobre Ichigo cambie un poquito en este cap ^^', aunque el pelinaranja siempre fue un poquito depresivo. Al menos hasta que Rukia lo hace entrar en razón a base de patadas ¬¬'. Eso le hace falta en este fic.

**Maeda Ai.** Creo que ese siempre será el papel de Byakuya en la relación de Rukia e Ichigo ^0^ .

**.**

** .**

Ichigo es un necio .

No tenía intenciones de que las hermanas del pelinaranja aparecieran en esta historia más allá de simples menciones sobre su existencia, pero me pareció que, si una persona puede hacer entrar en razón a Ichigo, esa es definitivamente Karin.

* * *

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**. Hope .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IX._

* * *

Ichigo corrió como nunca. La llamada de su padre no podía haber sido más impactante.

**~ Si no vas ahora, no volverás a ver a Rukia-chan !.**

Luego colgó.

El pelinaranja no necesito más palabras para salir como un rayo de la universidad sin importar que aún le faltaran casi cuatro clases. Rukia era mucho más importante. Ella se iba. . .

Las palabras de Karin se hacían realidad cual profecías. Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se cumplieran.

Rukia es su chica, su presente y su futuro. . .

"_¡ Rukia lo es todo !."_

Con este pensamiento, Ichigo sacó fuerzas para llegar finalmente al departamento de la pelinegra. Sus ojos miel se tornaron descoloridos al ver una camioneta de mudanzas frente al edificio. También había algunos sujetos que subían algunos muebles y otras cosas. El sofá negro en el que tantas veces se acomodó, con Rukia abrazada a él mientras veían una película y consumían comida poco nutritiva.

También se llevaban los cuadros que ella había pintado con tanta pasión, cuidadosamente envueltos para no maltratarlos. Él mismo la contemplo al pintar un par de lienzos. Se le veía feliz y tranquila. . .

**~ ¡ Rukia !.**

Gritó el joven, entrando al lugar como un vendaval.

Recorrió la estancia y el comedor apresurado, esquivando cajas y muebles cubiertos con sábanas, incluso a un sujeto que cargaba un florero de tamaño considerable. A pesar de que el departamento no era muy grande, en ese momento a Ichigo le pareció inmenso.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones, aún más desesperado. La encontró en su estudio de pintura, sosteniendo un cuadro que seguramente iba a envolver con sumo cuidado.

**~ ¡ Ru, Rukia !.**

La llamó jadeante, apenas recuperando el aliento.

Pero la Kuchiki se le quedó mirando sorprendida, tan solo por unos instantes para luego desviar la mirada. Al Kurosaki le dolió ver la tristeza en aquellos ojitos violeta.

**~ Hola.**

Lo saludó ella, aun sin mirarle y eso lo hizo sentir todavía peor, pues esperaba que ella le dijese cosas como "¿a qué has venido?", "¿quién te crees para estar aquí?". Que lo rechazara, que le gritara, incluso que se burlase de él, y le echara en cara que se había aburrido de su joven amante. . . de él.

Pero en cambio, ella lo saludaba triste y solitaria.

Ichigo no pudo soportar el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos; de un par de zancadas eliminó la distancia entre ellos. Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa al hallarse de pronto entre los fuertes brazos del apuesto joven, a quien cinco segundos le bastaron para quitarle la pintura a la pelinegra, recargarla en la pared y abrazar a la autora de sus desvelos.

El pelinaranja la rodeó con fuerza. . . tanta que la estaba lastimando, aunque Rukia no sabría decir que le dolía más. . . su cuerpo o su corazón.

**~ Baka.** –Susurró ella con voz quebradiza.- **~ Baka !. . .**

Volvió a decir, ahora cerrando sus lindos ojos y dejándose llevar por el chico, rindiéndose a lo que su lastimado corazón le rogaba. . . perdonar a ese tonto y que él la perdonara a ella. . . para ya no estar separados por más tiempo, porque seguro que no lo podría soportar ya más. . .

**~ ¡ Te amo !.**

Susurró la pelinegra, ocultando su rostro contra el pecho del Kurosaki mientras se aferraba a éste.

Él tardó en responder, tan sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer. La estrechó con más fuerza al tiempo en que le decía que él también la amaba. . . una solitaria y cálida lagrima cayó de los ojos miel, deslizándose por el rostro del chico hasta caer al níveo cuello de la Kuchiki, haciéndola estremecer y vibrar al mismo tiempo, intensificando su propio llanto, solo que ahora era de total e intensa felicidad.

**~ Vamos !.**

Susurró Ichigo, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su sorprendida compañera quien no tenía idea de las intenciones del pelinaranja.

**~ Cuidado !, con permiso. . .**

Decía el muchacho al tiempo en que esquivaba a los hombres de la mudanza y trataba de no chocar con ellos o con las cosas esparcidas por todo el piso.

**~ Por favor, vuelvan a poner todas las cosas en su lugar. . . ésta bella dama no va a mudarse.**

Les dijo con un amplia sonrisa, mientras, entre risas, Ichigo se dirigía a la habitación principal, aquella que había compartido tantas veces con la mujer que ahora llevaba en sus brazos.

El plan era simple: encerrarse con ella bajo llave y hacerle el amor hasta la locura sobre la inmensa cama. . . y si ésta ya no estaba a causa de la mudanza, sobre el duro piso entonces. . . pero la amaría con todo su ser y trataría de recuperar el valioso tiempo que su tonto orgullo y necedad le hicieron perder. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Guest.** Necesitábamos drama para ponerle emoción al fic. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias.

**Natsumivat.** Pues Ichigo tuvo que reaccionar y dejar su orgullo, porque si no, su enana se iba ^x^ . Ojalá te haya gustado este cap, aunque estuvo bastante cortito 0v0 .

**.**

** .**

El Kurosaki tenía que ceder, después de todo, Rukia no iba a estar rogándole por siempre.

La pelinegra también terminó cediendo. Creo que es difícil renunciar a alguien a quien quieres.

El próximo cap es el desenlace.

* * *

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**. Hope .**

De:** PRISS**

04-FEB-11

09-JUL-12

_Epílogo._

* * *

**~ Tadaima.**

La voz del pelinaranja se escuchó de pronto en la pequeña casa.

Rukia sonrió suave y tiernamente sin dejar de deslizar el pincel por el lienzo que en ese momento estaba pintando. Ichigo no tardó en reunirse con ella, pegándose totalmente a ella al abrazarla desde atrás y rodeando su abultado vientre de ocho meses.

**~ ¿Lo terminaste?.**

**~ Aun no.**

El Kurosaki comenzó a tatuar suaves y tiernos besos sobre el cuello de la ojivioleta, mientras sus grandes manos se deslizaban desde el vientre femenino, hasta los pechos hinchados.

**~ ¡ Ichigo !**

Ella lo reprendió, aunque reía ligeramente; el chico no insistió más.

"_De todas formas, por ahora no podemos. . . ¡ y es una tortura !."_

Con este pensamiento, Ichigo sujetó la pequeña mano de su compañera, guiándola hasta el sofá para que se sentase a descansar y él acomodara la cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven; abrazándola, sintiendo su calor, y aunque pareciera imposible, también el latir del corazón del bebé que crecía dentro de Rukia. . . un hijo de ambos, resultado del amor que se tenían.

La Kuchiki no se marchó, él seguía estudiando y ahora tenían un año viviendo juntos; era una situación algo extraña, pero era maravilloso estar juntos.

Dentro de poco nacería su retoño. No quisieron saber el sexo, preferían la sorpresa. Pero si era niña, la llamarían Masaki, como la madre de Ichigo. Si era niño, lo llamarían Kaien, como el primer esposo de Rukia.

Aunque al pelinaranja no lo convencía la idea, sabía que el corazón de Rukia era tan grande, que había espacio suficiente. . . para su primer amor, para él. . . y para su futuro hijo.

Planeaban casarse un par de meses después de nacer el bebé y entonces su familia estaría completamente unida.

**~ ¿Cuándo lo terminarás?.**

Preguntó el Kurosaki con los ojos cerrados, refiriéndose al cuadro que pintaba su mujer. Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras acariciaba los cabellos naranjas de su futuro esposo, preguntándose si su bebé heredaría esa característica tan inusual.

"_¡ Sería hermoso !."_

Pensaba ella, especialmente si también tenía los ojos violetas como ella; ¡ que maravillosa combinación !.

**~ Pronto, quizá. . . poco antes de que nazca.**

**~ ¿Y cómo lo titularás?.**

Rukia giró el rostro hacia el lienzo, fijando sus místicos ojos en él.

El título, así como el nombre de su bebé, no había sido difícil de imaginar.

**~ Esperanza.**

Susurró ella, sonriendo y aun acariciando los cabellos del Kurosaki.

Porque al morir Kaien dejó de creer en la esperanza. Pero entonces volvió a Karakura y conoció a un joven apuesto de escandalosos cabellos naranjas y mirada inocente, el chico que le hizo recuperar ese sentimiento y que la hacía tener ilusión por el futuro. . . porque justo ahora lo estaban viviendo juntos, sin importar todas las razones o prejuicios que los separaban. . . juntos. . . por siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Guest.** Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Espero te guste el final 0v0 .

**Maeda Ai.** Ichigo fue muy necio, pero reaccionó a tiempo y el ichiruki tuvo un bonito final.

**Natsumivat.** La fresa alcanzo a reaccionar y su recompensa fue una vida feliz con Rukia (de lo contrario habría terminado junto a Orihime y esto hubiese sido tan triste como el final del manga T_T ). Agradezco mucho que leyeras este fic y que dejaras reviews. Ojalá te haya gustado el desenlace.

**.**

** .**

Poco a poco se me fueron las ideas para el fic, pero a fin de cuentas, considero que fue una linda historia.

Definitivamente debía tener un final feliz 0v0

El título surgió al final, aunque creo que resultó adecuado.

* * *

**.**


End file.
